ultimateforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Breakout
Cast * Ross Kemp as Henno Garvie * Jamie Draven as Jamie Dow * Sendhil Ramamurthy as Alex Leonard * Tony Curran as Pete Twamley * Danny Sapiani as Ricky Mann * Alex Reid as Caroline Walshe * Elliot Cowan as Jem Poynton * Jamie Bamber as Dotsy Doheny * Miles Anderson as Col. Aidan Dempsey * Tobias Mendes as Box 500 * Goran Kostic as Eli * Serge Soric as Moussa * Rad Lazar as Sergei Poliakoff * Dragan Micanovic as Ruslan * Jonathan Coy as Griffin * Nick Dunning as Smith * Martin Troakes as Security Guard Plot Red Troop is called to a pharmaceutic laboratory after three Chechen terrorist break into an area where scientists are working on a vaccine for a deadly form of anthrax. Three Chechen terrorists break into a pharmaceutical laboratory where scientists are working on a vaccine for a deadly form of anthrax. One of the terrorists, Eli, has a cousin who is a doctor working in the labs. He is surprised by the visit, but is soon coerced to cooperate with the terrorists. The security guard is shot by the terrorists and the lab is soon infiltrated. Another researcher, wearing a hazmat suit, is shot and she presses the emergency shut down button while falling over. She also knocks over various equipment, exposing the lab to deadly bacteria. The terrorists attempt to escape, but the lab has been completely sealed off with no way out. Red Troop are called in to assist with the police operation. Dotsy and Henno are suspicious of the operation, as police are withdrawing. It is revealed that the laboratory contains deadly anthrax and they want all the X-rays dead. There is the glass anthrax flask, which cannot be broken which eliminates the possibility of using explosive entry and flash bangs. Red Troop prepare a deliberate action plan, with Caroline acting as a doctor, Henno following in as support, and the others remaining on standby for a full team assault. The plan is aborted suddenly, as X-ray 1 takes the flask and uses it as collateral, preventing the assault from continuing. The team is stood down. The X-rays force Henno to reveal himself, and he is taken into the stronghold. Upon inspection of the CCTV footage, Jamie picks up that X-ray 1 was using a phone with a hands-free set to communicate with someone from outside. Henno is shot, but survives due to his vest. A conversation between Home Office and Dempsey reveals that the anthrax was being developed in Britain against treaty rules, so that's the reason they requested for SAS assistance, to kill all the intruders. It is also revealed that 1000 degrees Celcius of heat could kill the bug, which Dotsy instructs Pete to prepare to set up as a fallback in case the assault goes wrong. Jamie, Jem, Ricky and Sam, dressed in black kit, find "Deep Throat", the external observer feeding the X-rays intel. Caroline is about to give an apparently weak Henno morphine, but Henno takes the syringe and hides it for later use. Dempsey takes out Deep Throat with a sniper rifle, and the team move in to make their assault. The assault is quickly over, with all the terrorists killed, and the flask safe. The flask is almost destroyed after Sam shoots Dr Poliakoff. Home office thanks Caroline, and Henno, who punches him from the ambulance stretcher.Category:Episodes